Declaración
by LadyMoon6
Summary: El catorce de febrero es una fecha especial para muchas personas, pero ¿qué pasa cuando justo ese día vives una tragedia?


_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

_**Declaración**_

La respiración es básica en el ser humano, ¿verdad?

Inhala, exhala.

Bien. No podía esperar más. Estaba a punto de volverse loco si seguía pensando que el plan que había ideado para ese día se iría por la primera tubería que encontrase. Tenía que ser especial, porque ella se lo merecía. La mujer que supo conquistar su corazón con sólo ser ella, sin importar que fuera la heredera del imperio más grande que hay en Japón y en Asia.

La juguetería Daidouji.

Y él, un pobre diablo que no estaba a la altura de ella, ¿no? Sonrió. La joven lo había elegido a él y eso bastaba. Aunque a veces sentía que eso no era suficiente. ¿Por qué lo escogió a él? ¿Qué le vio? Sin contar que él era siete años mayor que su enamorada, futura prometida. Su mirada marrón se perdió en el cielo azul. Su mente trabajaba cada minuto que transcurría, sus nervios le habían robado los latidos de su corazón y empezó a creer que nada se haría realidad.

Ellos se enamoraron cuando ella tenía dieciocho años y él veinticinco. No fue un amor a primera vista, cabe decir. Tomoyo Daidouji es la mejor amiga de su hermana menor, Sakura, desde que eran niñas. Siempre andaban juntas, y en muchas ocasiones, la amatista dormía en su casa y en otras, la esmeralda en la mansión de su amiga. Compartían todo, no había secretos entre ambas. Una amistad sincera, por llamarlo de esa manera.

Pero cuando llegó el día de la graduación, Tomoyo no pudo más, y se lo contó todo a su amiga, confesándole de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Touya, que se lo había ocultado dos años, pero que ya no podía seguir así. Tener ese sentimiento de angustia, de amor, pero sobre todo, de incertidumbre; se sentía mal por ocultarle esas cosas, pero temía la reacción de la ojiverde.

Hay que tener en cuenta que entre Touya y Tomoyo, lo único que tenían en común era a Sakura, si se daban una oportunidad y fracasaban, ella se vería afectada, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas, crecen y maduran. La menor de los hermanos Kinomoto se lo hizo saber de esa manera a su mejor amiga. Lo que pase entre ustedes dos, es cosa de ustedes dos. Yo no puedo meterme en sus asuntos. A ambos los quiero por igual, y siempre estaré de su lado, apoyándolos.

Se sintió observado. Su padre no podría porque había salido temprano a la facultad, tampoco podría ser su hermana, pues ella dormía hasta tarde, y aún era temprano. Podría ser Tomoyo, tal vez se quedo a dormir junto con Sakura y no le avisaron. Se giro para ver quien era la persona que lo miraba con detenimiento y se sorprendió.

—¿No estabas dormida, monstruo?

—No…

Con resignación y cierta molestia, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Vas a salir con el mocoso de tu novio?

—Si. Es San Valentín, hermano. Es normal que salga con mi novio en esta fecha.

Touya se quedó callado. Su hermana tenía razón. Él mismo saldría con su enamorada por esa fecha, había planeado todo para que ese San Valentín fuera especial. Tuvo que resignarse. Sakura tenía ya veinticinco años, era una mujer hecha y derecha, podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera. Él sintió nostalgia. El tiempo no perdona, ¿verdad?

Hay que reconocer que el joven Li fue el más valiente de los dos. En las navidades pasadas, cuando estaban en la cena que se realizo en la mansión Daidouji, Shaoran se paro, saco de su bolsillo una diminuta caja y enfrente de todos, entiéndase: Fujitaka, Sonomi, Tomoyo y Touya, le pidió la mano para que fuera su prometida. La castaña acepto contenta, y su padre dio el visto bueno.

Pero Touya no reacciono de la mejor manera, y entre ambos se desato una fuerte discusión, llevando a Sakura a resentirse con él, porque a pesar de tener un corazón bondadoso, también era humana y no iba a tolerar los berrinches de su hermano mayor. ¡Ya no era una niña, por Kami-Sama!

Tomoyo le cogio la mano a Touya, lo miro con infinita ternura, y él supo que se estaba pasando de la raya. Ese era el efecto que tenía ella sobre él, sabía controlar su carácter con sólo mirarlo, a pesar de ser tan opuestos. El transcurso de la cena fue un poco tenso, casi hasta la media noche. Al despedirse, Sakura dijo un hasta mañana de manera fría. No lo hacía de mala intención, pero si demostró estar dolida por la actitud de su hermano.

Y su padre tuvo que intervenir, unas semanas después. Aparentemente regresaron a la tranquilidad y armonía, pero aún así, Sakura mostraba cierto recelo, y a duras penas pasaba palabra con su hermano mayor. Háganle acuerdo de darle las gracias, nuevamente, a Tomoyo por controlarlo. Era un misterio que ambos siendo tan polos, supieran conectarse con sólo mirarse.

La vida es un misterio simple. Nadie lo puede resolver, aunque sea sencillo.

El timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto sonó, Sakura fue a ver quien era y se encontró con su prometido, que dulce suena esa palabra, ¿no? Desde su sitio le grito a su hermano un cortante Nos vemos en la noche, y se fue junto con Shaoran. Touya negó sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza. Sakura no cambia en ciertas cosas, pero en otras, si que se nota su crecimiento. Y no le culpaba de ello, no señor.

Miro su reloj muñequera, y vio que eran las nueve en punto de la mañana. Mejor se apresuraba en salir en dirección a la casa de su enamorada, para pasar el día junto a ella. Y Tomoyo era una mujer muy puntual. Era una de las cosas que admiraba de ella, y él no se quedaba atrás. También era puntual para llegar a cualquier sitio. Pensaba que eso era lo que los diferenciaba de Sakura, aunque últimamente…

Tomo su chaqueta, abrió la puerta y se fue. Caminaba por aquellas calles de Tomoeda que tanto conocía. Las mismas que lo vieron jugar con su mejor amigo, crecer, cuando protegía a su hermana menor, cuando se reunía con sus amigos, cuando iba a la universidad, y así, mientras se desarrollo como persona y como hombre.

Su mirada estaba fija en el frente, pero su mente se perdía en los recuerdos. Pensaba en lo feliz que era al estar a lado de la mujer que lo llenaba en todos los sentidos, que lo hacia sentir completo como ninguna lo hacia. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza de sólo pensar en ella, y con más velocidad con sólo estar a su lado. Tomoyo era alguien increíble. Al principio tuvo que pasar dificultades para estar con ella, pero una vez superado todo, simplemente sentía que estuviese viviendo en un sueño. Y si era así, no quería despertar.

No supo en que momento llego a la mansión de su enamorada, pero lo que si supo es que ya había dicho su nombre y esperaba paciente a que las puertas fueran abiertas, cosa que no tardo mucho. Empezó su caminata hacia la puerta principal de la casa, que de seguro Tomoyo lo ha de estar esperando. Miro de nuevo su reloj, 9:25 a.m., llegaba justo a tiempo para llevarla al templo Tsukimine.

Touya no era devoto en demostrar afectos. De eso tenían conocimientos todos los que lo conocen, pues aquello no iba con él. Tomoyo lo sabía, y lo aceptaba tal como era. Al fin de cuentas, de eso se trata el amor, aceptar al otro como es, sin intenciones de cambiarlo. Y la vio ahí, parada en la puerta principal, vestida con ese vestido jean, sonriéndole con ternura. A lo lejos vio a Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo, la saludo con respeto.

Una punzada en su corazón le indicaba que nada estaba bien.

Mal presentimiento.

Sonomi al principio no acepto la relación, argumentaba que había mucha diferencia de edad, y que eran tan opuestos. Pero al ver la felicidad de su hija junto a él, no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. Y simplemente dejo que su pequeña sonriera como lo hacía en esos momentos, era hora de dejarla ir. Así es la ley de la vida, nada se puede hacer. Y ella lo aceptaba.

Ambos se despidieron de Sonomi, y emprendieron la caminata, primero al templo Tsukimine. Estuvieron un largo tiempo observando el lago abrazados, para Touya, tener a Tomoyo en sus brazos era lo mejor que le puede pasar. Luego se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant a desayunar. El café fue tranquilo, conversaron, pero de nuevo, él tuvo una punzada en su corazón, de que algo no andaba bien. Tal vez, sea imaginaciones suyas, pero no lo podía dejar pasar.

—Touya, ¿estás bien?

—Si, Tomoyo. No es nada.

—¿Seguro? Te noto distraído.

—Ya te dije, no es nada. Disfrutemos de este día tan especial.

Y dos cosas lo distraían constantemente. Uno era lo que le tenia que decir a Tomoyo, mientras le entregaba el anillo y lo otro, era ese presentimiento que tenía desde que se despertó. Trataba de no hacerle caso, de no tomarlo en cuenta, porque al fin y al cabo, es San Valentín, nada malo puede suceder, ¿no? O eso quería creer, para así no asustar a su enamorada.

La llevo a ver una obra teatral, que se realizaba en el parque pingüino, sobre el día de los enamorados. Hicieron una representación de cómo se inicio el día del amor y de la amistad. El ambiente era de alegría, los enamorados estaban más melosos que de costumbre, los amigos reían recordando viejos tiempo, y el ambiente era tan lleno de júbilo, que hasta aquel que es un grinch de San Valentín, lo aceptaba a regañadientes.

Mientras recorrían las calles, mirando las tiendas adornadas, vio como Tomoyo se le iba la mirada hacia dos negocios en particular. El uno, vendían chocolates en diferentes formas; el otro, peluches. Ambos entraron al primero, y este le compro una caja de chocolates de diferentes formas. Luego fueron al segundo local, y le compró un oso de peluche con un lazo de color lila, casi del mismo color de los ojos de ella.

Y el tiempo pasa cuando se esta con la persona amada, ¿no?

Eso les ocurrió a los dos. Pero no fue un mal día, bueno, excepto por la parte melosa de algunas parejas, que un poco más, y le provocaba diabetes a Touya. Ya sabemos como es su carácter. Y él hacia un esfuerzo enorme por complacer a Tomoyo, sólo se mostraba así cuando estaba a solas con ella, donde explotaba todo su lado romántico. Caminaron hasta el restaurant favorito de ella, donde había una reservación. Ya era la hora de pedirle la mano, y no había preparado un discurso.

Lo que le digas, tiene que nacer de tu corazón.

—Tomoyo, tengo algo que decirte —ella puso atención, pues sabía que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por expresar sus sentimientos.

—Dime…

—Eres la mujer que supo conquistar mi corazón, a pesar de seamos tan opuestos. Eres la única que sabe como controlarme cuando estallo y la única que ha visto el lado romántico de mi persona. La única que sabe todo de mí, que me aceptas así como soy, aquello me hace muy feliz. Y por eso… —sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una cajita color negro y mientras la abría le pregunto —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le mostró el anillo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos amatistas, le contesto:

—Si, claro que si, Touya.

Touya la beso de manera suave y tierna, la gente aplaudió con mucha emotividad. El mesero llegó cinco minutos después con la comida que habían ordenado, además de la champaña que era cortesía de la casa para la ocasión, también los felicito. Se sirvieron, y en un silencio relajante disfrutaron de la última salida del día. Fue una fecha tranquila, pero lleno de amor y cariño. Podría decirse que el mayor de los Kinomoto está satisfecho de cómo salió las cosas, pero lo más importante, ella le dijo que si. Y eso lo calmo por completo.

Salieron del restaurant después de que Touya pagara la cena. Tomoyo caminaba unos pasos delante de él, iba un poco distraída. Primero por los dos obsequios que le dio su prometido, luego por la declaración. No era la mejor, pero tampoco era mala. Sabía que lo había dicho con todo su corazón, y que le costo bastante trabajo exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Pero algo no estaba bien.

Un ruido se venía escuchando desde unas cuadras atrás, cuando Touya se dio cuenta, un auto venía a toda velocidad moviéndose de un lado a otro. Iba en dirección a su prometida. Alcanzó a quitarla del camino, recibiendo él el impacto del auto, que termino estrellado contra un poste. Tomoyo corrió a ver a su novio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él la miro por última vez, le susurro un te amo por siempre, para luego cerrar los ojos. La ambulancia llegó en cuestión de minutos para llevarlo al hospital.

Sakura, Shaoran, Fujitaka, Tomoyo y Sonomi esperaban por las noticias de Touya. Un doctor se acerco a ellos con cara de tristeza, pregunto por los familiares de la victima y les dijo: hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no resistió la fuerza del golpe. Lo siento mucho. La amatista se derrumbo por completo. Sakura lloraba y Fujitaka simplemente trataba de asimilar la noticia que acaba de recibir. Los cuatro se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Había sido un día perfecto, y tuvo que pasar aquello. Un irresponsable le arrebato la vida a su novio, al hombre que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

Y supo entonces, que ese catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín, del amor y de la amistad, sería diferente para el resto de su vida, ya sin él.

**Seis meses después.**

14 de Agosto

**Tomoeda – Japón**

Miraba con profunda nostalgia la tumba de su amado. En la lapida recitaba las siguientes palabras:

Abogado Touya Kinomoto

Hijo, amigo, hermano, novio, quien en vida supo entregarlo todo, hoy descansa en infinita paz.

29 de febrero 1980 – 14 de febrero 2012

Dejo las flores en la tumba, dio una plegaria, y se quedo ahí, pensando en lo que pudo ser la vida de ambos si él estuviese vivo. Pero no era así, tocaba salir adelante, sola. Quien sabe si rehaga su vida a lado de alguien, aunque eso era improbable, pues Tomoyo no quería entrar a una nueva relación todavía. Quería guardar duelo, por lo mínimo un año. Ella lo ama aún.

Por eso conserva, sobre su dedo anular de la mano derecha, el anillo de compromiso que le dio esa fatídica noche. Ha sabido continuar, pero aún tiene recuerdos frescos de lo que hicieron semanas atrás antes del catorce de febrero, incluso ese día también entraba en sus memorias. Y de repente la realidad la golpea: ya no hay planes de boda, ni de formar una familia. Él ya no está.

Pasaron cinco minutos más, y tomo la decisión de retirarse. Ya tenía que volver al trabajo. Aunque su madre no le diría nada, pues entendía como se sentía, Tomoyo prefería no darles molestias o incomodidad. Llego hasta el automóvil sedan marca Nissan, y junto a él le esperaba el guardaespaldas personal y en el volante, el chofer. Se subió cuando la puerta estuvo abierta.

El carro empezó a rodar hacia su destino.

**Nagasaki – Japón**

Un hombre de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, ojos zafiro, observaba detenidamente la tumba de la que fue su esposa. Como amaba a esa mujer. Ella lo fue todo en su vida: niña, mujer, amiga, confidente, asesora, pero que por cosas del destino ya no puede estar más a su lado. Recordaba como fue los últimos instantes de ella, en donde con sólo mirarle, le decía que ella ya estaba en paz, que se podía ir.

Sonora loco, pero ¿viajar de Inglaterra a Japón para ver la tumba de su esposa, dejando el trabajo tirado, es tener sentido común? Para este joven, si. Él solía viajar una vez al mes, por cuatro días, sólo para ir a ver a la que fue su compañera sentimental, la persona con la que compartió muchos momentos: buenos y malos. Los recuerdos se hacían presentes en cada minuto, en cada segundo.

Ella lo fue todo para él.

Una de las anécdotas, es que el padre del hombre solía decirle en son de broma que él tenía una debilidad por las japonesas, pues su primera enamorada, y la segunda, quien termino siendo su esposa, provenían de Japón. Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que él era mitad japonés y mitad ingles. No se sabía con exactitud. Una sonrisa melancólica asomaba por su rostro, y su mirada denotaba dolor.

¿Por qué tuvieron que llevársela?

No lo entendía, pero lo aceptaba. Sabía que era parte de la naturaleza humana, y que ante eso, ni los mismos Dioses podían hacer algo al respecto. Nadie controla a la madre naturaleza. Miro de nuevo la tumba de su esposa, y su mente se perdió en imágenes que vivió junto a ella, durante el tiempo que estuvieron de enamorados, y posteriormente, casados.

Ya nada sería igual.

Miro su dedo anular izquierdo, aún estaba la sortija de matrimonio. No se la sacaría nunca, no por espantar a las posibles mujeres, que cuando se entere que el magnate esta solo de nuevo, saltaría como locas para estar con él, aunque sea sólo una noche pasional. No. Él era un hombre integro, de valores, y respetaría a su difunta esposa. Aunque ella le dijo que rehaga su vida, un tiempo después.

Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a una mujer que sea como ella, o por lo menos parecida.

Miro al cielo, observo la claridad que había y tomo la decisión de retirarse. Era hora de volver a casa. Camino hasta la calle principal, hizo señas al taxista, y al subirse, le indico que lo llevara a la estación de tren. Quería viajar a Tokyo, pensando en las cosas que tendría que hacer en la oficina apenas llegara, y también tendría que llamar a su padre para avisarles que iría a visitarlos un fin de semana.

Volvería a la soledad.

Siempre se caracterizo por ser un hombre selectivo. Él era un hombre enamorado. En toda su vida, sólo tuvo dos enamoradas. La primera que duro dos años, cuando era adolescente, y la segunda, quien fue su esposa, cuando recién había acabado el instituto. Él se caso a los dieciocho años. Joven. Pero fue feliz, y la hizo feliz a ella, porque siempre demostró ser una mujer integra, de valores, cariñosa, y siempre estaba pendiente de él. Y no es que la primera no fuera, simplemente no concordaba en muchas cosas.

Siempre chocaban, y no era bueno para su relación, por eso optaron por separarse, sin dejar de ser amigos. Ellos hacían, cada quien, su vida.

Y ella era su complemento.

Llego a la estación de tren, compro el boleto y espero sentado a que llegara el tren. Quería reflexionar acerca de su vida. De su familia, y porque no, de su matrimonio. En todo este tiempo, fue un hombre feliz, no le faltaba nada y trabajaba duro para que tampoco le faltase a su difunta esposa. Él hacia lo imposible por tenerla contenta a ella, pero lo que más trabajo le daba, era abrirse, hablar de las cosas de trabajo.

No, no lo malinterpreten. Lo hacia, pero era muy seco y cortante. Ella siempre buscaba ayudarlo, o por lo menos, escucharlo para que se desahogue y no cargue él solo todo el problema. Pero así era él, y nadie lo podía cambiar. Unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos zafiro, porque se daba cuenta que ella le haría falta, mucha. Lo mejor sería enfocar su mente en la corporación, y tratar de salir adelante.

Está cayendo un pozo profundo y sin salida.

El tren llegó, se paro del asiento, camino y entro en el tercer vagón. Busco un asiento alejado del resto, que tuviese ventana para mirar el paisaje y lo encontró. Su vida pasaba a cada segundo que transcurría. Sabía que tenía que volver a casa, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo deseaba. No quería entrar en una casa vacía, donde ella no lo recibiría más, con los brazos abiertos y con un sutil beso en los labios.

Extrañaba todo de ella: su perfume, su olor, su risa, su mirada. No encontraría a una mujer como lo fue su difunta esposa. Cada una es diferente, pero ¿Habrá una que lo sepa conquistar y llenar el vacío que deja la otra? No lo sabía. Y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Sólo quería olvidar la pesadilla que vivió el catorce de febrero. El día que se supone debió ser feliz, fue el más triste.

Suspiro.

El viaje recién empezaba.

**Dos meses después.**

—Cariño, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?

—Si, mamá. Más que segura.

Sonomi dio un suspiro. Conocía a su hija y sabía que ella se estaba refugiando en el trabajo para olvidar lo que paso hace ocho meses atrás. No le gustaba verla así, triste, apagada, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Las cosas ya no estaban en sus manos. Consejos le había dado hasta decir basta, y fue su pilar en los días que ella se encontró deprimida. La señora Daidouji lo había dado todo, por su única hija.

Tomoyo estaba segura de realizar aquel viaje a Londres. Se encontraba revisando los papeles, cuando su madre entro al despacho. Ambas se conocían más de lo que se imaginaban, y a veces era un tanto difícil entender el porqué el comportamiento de la una como de la otra. Pero siempre existió cordialidad y respeto entre ellas, y jamás quisieron imponer la voluntad de la una sobre la otra.

Por otro lado, aquel viaje significaba mucho para la señorita Daidouji. Ella quería despejar la mente, ver otros lugares, y porque no, tal vez tome la decisión de establecer su vida en otro país, lejos de los recuerdos que la atormentan día y noche. Porque fue ella quien presencio el accidente de Touya, el mismo que le quitaría la vida minutos después, en el hospital. Y eso la martirizaba.

Lo único que deseaba Tomoyo, era tratar de volver a ser feliz. Pero tenía miedo de olvidar al hombre que supo conquistar su corazón, aquel que le dio de todo, a pesar de no ser de la misma clase social. Por otro lado estaba Sakura, ¿qué diría ella si se volvería a enamorar? Tal vez no se lo perdonaría nunca. Aunque muy pocas veces toparon ese tema, por lo general, Daidouji lo desviaba con elegancia.

Era como sentirte una traidora. Y ella no lo era.

_Busca tu felicidad. En algún lugar esta esperando por ti._

Sonomi observo un rato a su hija, mientras ella trabajaba en la computadora. Se la veía concentrada, dominando lo que sabia, preparando todo para dar lo mejor de sí en esa reunión, que ella misma lo había planeado. Sabía que su hija lo entregaba todo al trabajo, incluso se quedaba hasta horas tardes de la noche. Era como si la juguetería fuese su refugio, el único lugar donde ella puede estar.

Sin poder evitar, pensó en lo duro que ha sido la vida con ellas. Primero, el fallecimiento de su esposo a causa del cáncer, cuando Tomoyo tenía apenas seis años de edad. Luego, la inestabilidad de la empresa, en el cual no se sabía cual sería su rumbo. Aunque muchos dijeron que el destino de aquella corporación era la quiebra inminente. Aunque no lo quisieran.

Pero trabajo duro para que aquello no pasara y lo logró. La juguetería tomaba de nuevo el camino hacia el éxito, sacando cada vez más, cosas ingeniosas y novedosas. Y la gente compraba sus productos. Sonomi cantaba victoria con mucha modestia. Su hija, era otro cantar. Se mantenía reservada con respecto a la corporación, y rezaba todas las noches para que todo siguiera el ritmo marcado.

Cuando Tomoyo le llego con la novedad de que estudiaría Economía, se sorprendió. Pues sabía que su hija diseñaba ropa de todos los estilos, y pensó que tal vez seguiría diseños de modas. No se hubiera opuesto. Pero no fue así, quiso seguir aquella carrera. Y lo acepto. Sonomi Daidouji aceptaba la decisión de su hija. Incluso cuando años después, le dijo que estaba en relación con Touya Kinomoto.

—Sólo quiero que no te agobies con tanto trabajo, Tomoyo.

—Lo sé, mamá. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

—Cuando llegues a Londres, me llamarás, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, mamá. Ya verás que la juguetería saldrá con algún beneficio.

—Eso espero, hija —¿qué más podía decir Sonomi? Sólo quedaba alentar a Tomoyo.

Se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro. Estaba cansado, y se le notaba en sus ojos zafiro. Por un instante, su mirada se poso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y observo detenidamente el anillo de matrimonio. Con la mano derecha jugueteo un poco, moviéndolo de un lado al otro. No sabía como ha podido sobrevivir ocho meses sin su amada esposa. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, al menos que rehiciera su vida, tal cual le dejo dicho aquella mujer que tanto amo.

¿Cumpliría con la palabra?

Tal vez si, tal vez no.

Se levanto del sillón cómodo en el que se encontraba sentado. Estaba listo para volver a casa, pero no a la que vivió junto a su esposa, sino al departamento que tenía en el centro de Londres. Pueda ser que venda esa casa, pues esta botada sin que nadie la ocupe. Y lo mejor era, que la propiedad sea utilizada por alguna familia. Pero también era perder una parte de su vida, y no quería eso.

Se aferraba a ilusiones falsas.

Se subió a su auto y manejo. A último momento se dirigió a la casa matrimonial. Sabía que los recuerdos lo atormentarían por un buen rato, pero no podía evitar estar allí. Quería sentirse cerca de que la fue su esposa, en vida. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad Kami-sama los amaba de verdad, pues si era aquello cierto, bien puede evitar el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido, pero no hace nada. Más bien, mira como uno sufre ante la perdida.

La casa estaba totalmente vacía, y cada cosa estaba puesta en su lugar, tal como hace meses atrás. Nada había cambiado, excepto que ahora, él estaba solo. Dio un suspiro lleno de nostalgia. Quería pensar que todo es una mentira, que nada de lo que sucedió fue verdad, pero regresaba a la realidad, y sabía que lo era. Una verdad que lo golpeaba muy lentamente en su alma y en su corazón.

Decidió tomar una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y ponerse a trabajar en lo que sería la próxima reunión, sobre una posible unión entre su empresa y una empresa de Japón. Le hubiese gustado que fuera hombre con quien hablará sobre los beneficios y no beneficios de la unión, pero era una mujer. Hasta donde tenía entendido, era joven y bella.

Por un segundo se le cruzo por la cabeza que sería de aquellas mujeres fofas, que no tienen un sentido lógico en su cabeza, y que por el contrario, tal vez era una chica caprichosa y frívola que quería las cosas a su manera, tal vez sea hasta una engreída que lo tiene todo. Pero bueno, quedo en hablar con ella, y ya vería que rumbo tomaría aquel encuentro.

_No juzgues al libro por su portada, hijo._

Era la frase que siempre le repetía su padre, incluso cuando tuvo enamoradas. Estaba consciente que también se refería a los negocios. No iba a pre-juzgar a nadie, ya tomaría la decisión cuando se encontrara cara a cara con la mujer. Por ahora, sólo tenía que arreglar ciertos detalles en los documentos, y todo estaría listo para el encuentro. La reunión sería dentro de tres días, y esperaba que se dé lo más rápido posible.

El teléfono sonó, y a la tercera timbrada, contesto:

—Hijo, ¿cómo estás? —era su madre.

—Bien, mamá. Iba a tomarme una ducha.

—De seguro te pondrás a trabajar, ¿verdad?

—Es lo único que deseo hacer, mamá.

—No te refugies en el trabajo, no esta bien. Sal a divertirte un rato, conoce a otras personas. Te hará bien.

—Trataré de seguir su consejo, madre. Por ahora, sólo quiero terminar unos detalles para la reunión que tendré en tres días. Una posible fusión entre la corporación y una empresa japonesa.

—Esta bien, cariño. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Si, mamá. Lo sé. ¿Cómo está papá?

—Bien, ahora esta en reposo. Te llamaba para saber si vas a venir a visitarnos algún día. Estamos solos y no nos haría mal tu compañía por un par de días.

—Déjame solucionar ciertos inconvenientes de la corporación, y te aviso cuando estaré allá, mamá. Pueda ser que el próximo fin de semana, les haga compañía.

—De acuerdo, hijo. Te esperamos.

Suspiro.

Al fin de cuentas, no estaba tan sólo como creía. Aún conservaba a sus padres, y eso lo hacía sentir querido y acompañado. Su madre tenía razón, era hora de hacerles una visita y hacerse de compañía mutua. Además que su padre no se encontraba bien de salud, aún se recuperaba de aquel mini infarto que le dio, semanas atrás. Cuando le dieron la noticia, quedo en shock. No quería perder a nadie más.

Una vez terminado de ducharse y puesto el pantalón de pijama, si, tenía la mala costumbre de no usar camisetas ni con mangas ni sin mangas, le encantaba estar con el torso desnudo. Siempre decía que le gustaba estar cómodo. Cogio la portable, la prendió y enseguida se puso a trabajar. Lo único que había en la pantalla era tres documentos de Word y cinco de Excel. ¡Vaya que le gustaba trabajar con los números!

**Dos días después**

El avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Londres. No era la primera vez que salía de Japón, pero si era la primera que viajaba a Inglaterra. Todo estaba dispuesto para la reunión con el presidente de la Corporación, aquella compañía con la que buscaba una fusión. Y no porque la juguetería le fuera mal, es más, estaba tan bien, que llegó a estar entre las primeras diez compañías de mayor éxito en el mercado y de mayor valor en el mismo.

Buscaba nuevos retos, nuevos mercados. Si, era eso lo que buscaba Tomoyo Daidouji para la juguetería. Se aferro a su trabajo, como si fuese el último salvavidas que le quedaba para no hundirse por completo en el mar, era su única salida a tanto dolor que llevaba dentro. Sabía que su madre estaba preocupada por ella, pero no dejaría la empresa sola, ni mucho menos a Sonomi. Estaba decidida a seguir adelante.

Muchas veces, Fujitaka, Sakura y la misma Sonomi, le habían dicho para que salga a divertirse un rato, conocer nueva gente y tener más amigos. Pero Tomoyo las rechazaba todas. El miedo que tenía de lo que pudiese decir su mejor amiga, si ella llegara a tener una nueva relación, la llevaba actuar casi con paranoia. No quería perderla a ella también, no quería que pensara que nunca amo a su hermano.

¡Cuan equivocada estaba!

—_Tomoyo, deberías salir más seguido, ¿no crees?_

—_No, Sakura. Estoy bien así, además la juguetería me necesita._

—_Sabes que no es cierto, Tomoyo. Lo haces para olvidar el dolor, y encerrarte en el pasado. Te recuerdo que mi hermano no va a regresar a casa —Sakura se estaba poniendo un poco molesta con su amiga._

—_Lo sé, Sakura. Mira, te prometo que una vez que haga la fusión de mi empresa con la empresa inglesa, me dedicaré tiempo para mí, ¿te parece?_

—_No lo hagas por mí, amiga mía. Hazlo por ti. _

_Tomoyo Daidouji, por primera vez en su vida, se quedaba muda. No entendió la frase de su mejor amiga, o el motivo que le decía, pero había algo más. Al mismo tiempo, intuía que si le preguntaba cual era el motivo de su preocupación para con ella, tal vez tendría una respuesta que no le gustaría escuchar. No quería enfrentar verdades, no todavía. _

Tenía prendida la laptop MacBook Pro de trece pulgadas, estaba diseñando. Cada vez que se sentía triste, preocupada o tensa, se ponía a dibujar. Cualquier cosa, pero lo hacía. Aún recordaba como algunas universidades de Japón, Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra le habían enviado solicitudes para que estudiara Diseño. Sin embargo, prefirió ir a la Universidad Central de Tokyo a estudiar la carrera de Economía.

Sólo faltaban pequeños retoques al diseño. Esta vez se había decidido dibujar un conjunto deportivo para jóvenes, el cual consistía en un calentador negro con rayas azules a los costados, camiseta azul marino con cuello y raya en los hombros color negro y un buzo de igual color que el calentador. Era sencillo, pero atractivo. A la mayoría de los jóvenes les gusta las cosas simple, pero funcionales. Ella lo hacía.

Tenía la intención de escribirle un correo a Sakura, diciéndole que llego bien a Londres, y que ya estaba preparada para la reunión con el presidente de la corporación, la cual trataría de fusionarla o por lo menos, crear una alianza estratégica para entrar al mercado Ingles. Desistió de la idea. No porque no la quiera, sino porque rompería a llorar, recordando a Touya.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba sola. Sólo tenía a su madre, al señor Fujitaka, Sakura y porque no, también estaba Li. Quería creer que todo era mentira, que lo que pasó hace ocho meses atrás fue sólo una pesadilla, que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Cuando lo hacía, se encontraba con la realidad. No lo fue, nunca. Lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos amatista, sabía que a pesar de estar rodeada de seres queridos, se sentía sola.

No le dio más vuelta al asunto. Termino de diseñar, apago la laptop, reviso su carpeta, que tuviese todos los papeles en orden, y también cogio el pen drive donde poseía toda la información. Estaba lista para cumplir el sueño de su madre, y porque no, el de ella también. Un nuevo mercado para la Juguetería Daidouji, esa era la meta que tenía. Quería hacer crecer su imperio, que todos conozcan y adquieran los productos de la empresa.

Quería el control de todo. Incluso de su vida.

Miraba el ordenador prendido, tenía la mirada perdida. Él era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control, pero desde que falleció su esposa, sentía que su vida daba giros, uno tras otro, que ya nada tenía sentido, y que el poco control que le quedaba, se iba perdiendo en la locura. Quería gritar, romper cosas, llorar, pero lo único que lograba era quedarse callado, guardando tantas cosas para sí mismo; perdiéndose en su trabajo.

Se levanto de su cama, camino hasta el ventanal y se perdió en sus recuerdos. Por un momento, creyó escuchar la suave voz de su esposa, pero regreso a la realidad. Ella estaba muerta. Se sentía frustrado, incompetente, inútil por no haber podido haber hecho algo más por ella, pero ¿qué podía haber hecho? Nada. Era una enfermedad que avanzaba, y que se hacia todo lo que estuviese al alcance.

La verdad era que, no había cura. Se hacia lo que podía.

Regreso a la cama. Tenía que dormir, a como dé lugar. Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, y su mirada zafiro se poso en el techo. Su mente viajaba al pasado, a los recuerdos que le hacen compañía y hasta lo llegan a torturar. Suspiro. Si tan sólo pudiera recuperar su vida como era antes, si tan sólo pudiera regresar en el tiempo, y haber evitado que a su esposa le diera aquella enfermedad; pero era imposible y cada uno ya tiene escrito su destino.

Y el de ella, era morir de aquella enfermedad.

**9:00 a.m. de la mañana siguiente**

¡Como se pudo quedar dormida!

En realidad, no es culpa de nadie. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, pero pensó a que tal vez se debía al cambio de horario. Aún no se familiarizaba con eso, pero le resto importancia. Se metió a la ducha, y en diez minutos salía de la misma para vestirse con un conjunto de color café claro, de falda hasta la rodilla, blusa blanca y saco. Guardo lo necesario en la cartera, cogio la carpeta y salio de la habitación.

Iba a paso apresurado, pero caminaba con elegancia. Hasta en eso llevaba el glamour la joven Daidouji. Por más apurada que este, no se permitía caminar a la maldita sea. No había desayunado, pero eso era lo de menos. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, después de todo. Hizo señas al taxista, y apenas se paro el carro, se subió. Estaba decidida a entrar al mercado Ingles a como de lugar, y sabía a la perfección que tenía que mostrarse natural, pero al mismo tiempo demostrar que tenía temple para los negocios.

Miro el reloj, 9:50 a.m. llegaba justo a tiempo. Suspiro aliviada. Le pago al taxista, se bajo del automóvil, y contemplo la imponente corporación. Era casi idéntica a la suya, salvo que esta estaba diseñada de tal forma, que aquel que la mirase, viera lo importante que era para el desarrollo económico del país. La corporación Hiragizawa era una de las más importantes, tanto así, que era la que más aportaba a la economía Inglesa.

Por unos minutos pensó que lo hacía por Touya, pues a él le agradaba verla a ella siempre buscando los beneficios de la juguetería, metida en su trabajo, pero sobre todo, le gustaba verla hablar de la corporación con un entusiasmo que nadie le podía quitar. Era el mismo cuando ambos pasaban juntos en una habitación de algún hotel, acostados, desnudos después de hacer el amor, simplemente sintiendo el respirar de cada uno, pero sobre todo, sintiéndose satisfecho de tenerse mutuamente, de que su amor crecía de manera hermosa, como una rosa.

Tomoyo negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Aquello quedaba atrás, en el pasado. Tenía, de alguna manera, que cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, y empezar uno nuevo. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo de sus seres queridos, de su mejor amiga si se entera que sale con otro hombre, aunque la frase que le dijo acerca de Touya, la dejo pensando por varios días. ¿Será que tenía razón?

Al entrar, se percato que había un mostrador con una señorita sentada, y por lo que pudo observar, estaba revisando un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones, y de nombres. De seguro era de personas que tenía cita con algún ejecutivo de la corporación. Debía confirmar si ella estaba en esa lista, no vaya a ser que por algún motivo no este y haya ido de por gusto. Confiaba que no era así.

—Buenos días, soy la economista Tomoyo Daidouji. Vine porque tengo una cita de negocios con el presidente de la corporación.

—Déjeme revisar —la recepcionista chequeo rápidamente el cuaderno y dio con el nombre que le acababan de dar —Si, su nombre aparece aquí. La oficina del presidente se encuentra en el 12vo piso. Deje su credencial y tome esta de visitante.

Tomoyo hizo lo que le indico la recepcionista. Inmediatamente, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al ascensor. Espero a que llegue uno para poder trasladarse al piso que le habían indicado. Sólo esperaba que su amado estomago no la hiciera quedar mal, y le emitiera un gruñido de hambre. De verdad, aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario, pero tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

El sonido del elevador la despertó de sus pensamientos. Ese era el que iba para arriba, así que lo tomo. Varias personas la miraban con disimulo, y otras, de forma más descarada. Y es que Tomoyo Daidouji era una belleza en persona. Su piel blanca de porcelana, sus ojos amatistas, su pelo negro con destellos azules ondulado hasta la cintura, y su cuerpo delgado como el de una modelo, hacia que muchos la miraran con cierta admiración.

No había duda, Tomoyo sabía como robar el aliento al sector masculino y la envidia al sector femenino. Eso le recordó su época del instituto, cuando millones de jóvenes iban detrás de ella por su belleza inigualable, pero a todos los rechazo con una sonrisa. Ya tenía a su hombre. El hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Pero no todo es felicidad en la vida, ¿verdad?

12vo piso.

Las puertas se abrieron, ella salió caminando a paso normal, pero elegante. Logro divisar una puerta de vidrio y a través de la misma había un modulo con una persona ya de edad chequeando algo. Avanzo a paso mesurado. No iba a mentir, si decía que por dentro no moría del miedo, porque lo hacia. Era su primera vez, en el mundo de los negocios. Esta vez, ella estaba sola.

Generalmente, cuando tenía reuniones de negocios, estaba acompañada de su madre, Sonomi. Veía como su progenitora se desenvolvía con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como exponía los pros y los contras de la corporación, y cuales serían los resultados si se aplicaban ciertas medidas. Como resultado, se añadió el departamento de publicidad, de diseño de ropas – que esta a cargo de Tomoyo-, y el de diseño y fabricación de motos choppers.

La juguetería Daidouji, pasaba de ser una simple juguetería, de diseño y fabricación de juguetes a ser una corporación. Quería entrar a los otros mercados posibles y en entre ellos se encontraba el Europeo. Quería hacer cumplir los deseos de su padre, pero no era más que una mentira, porque en el fondo, ella era la que quería cumplir sus sueños. Quería que todos estuvieran orgullosos de ella, de Tomoyo Daidouji, la que cambio la imagen de la juguetería e innovo en un mercado volátil.

Cuando se acerco al escritorio, las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, negándose a salir. Quería pronunciar aunque sea sólo el bueno días, pero hasta eso se rehusó. La señora, al sentir la presencia de la amatista, alzo la mirada y se poso en la japonesa. Le sonrió con ternura, que por un momento le hizo recordar a Tomoyo a su nana, que aún vivía. Sinceramente, no sabría que hacer si ella no estuviera a su lado.

Inclusive, la nana de Tomoyo sonrió de felicidad cuando le dijo que estaba de enamorada de Touya. _Yo sabía que ese muchacho era para ti, espero que sean felices. _Le había dicho aquel día. Suspiro, movió lentamente la cabeza negando cualquier recuerdo de él. Ahora ella estaba sola.

Justo cuando iba a pronunciar algunas palabras, porque así se lo permitió su garganta, se abrió una puerta de madera imponente que estaba a un lado del escritorio de la asistente. El hombre que salió parecía tener la misma edad que ella, ojos zafiro y pelo negro con destellos azules. No iba a negar que era un hombre bastante atractivo, pero no siempre funcionaba la formula de: hombre atractivo + cerebro = inteligente. Si había algunos hombres atractivos, hasta guapos, pero con el cerebro de una nuez, es decir, nada inteligente al momento de actuar o emitir algún comentario.

_Y sus almas se encontraron después de tanto tiempo. Por fin, volvían a estar juntas._

Ambos se sorprendieron de ver que en sus ojos decían lo mismo: dolor, tristeza, soledad. Los minutos pasaban, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, la amable señora, quien había visto crecer al joven que tenía parado frente a ella, le tenía mucho cariño y podría decirse que estuvo en casi todos los momentos de su vida. Desde ese momento supo que él se había vuelto a enamorar, por la expresión de su rostro y la mirada que tenía.

—Disculpe mi descortesía. Soy la economista Tomoyo Daidouji —se presento la amatista con delicadeza, le daba la mano y él la recibía con respeto —la representante de la juguetería Daidouji, de Japón.

—Usted debería disculparme a mi, mi lady. Mi comportamiento no ha sido de un caballero. Soy el ingeniero Eriol Hiragizawa. Presidente de la corporación Hiragizawa —le dio un suave beso en la muñeca de Tomoyo. _Es muy joven para ser el presidente de la empresa, _pensó la amatista.

Se analizaban. Ambos se estaban midiendo, y pensaban como dar el siguiente paso. Pero había algo que los incomodaba, no habían desayunado. Y digamos que el estomago de ambos, gruñía suavemente. Tomoyo se sonrojo de la vergüenza, y Eriol se sonrió apenado. Nunca en sus vidas le había pasado, pero como dice el dicho, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

La señora sonrió con ternura, miro a ambos jóvenes y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Su niño, como le decía de cariño a Eriol, no cambiaba nunca; la joven se veía que tenía la mismas costumbres que él. Ambos encerrados en sus despachos, trabajando hasta quien sabe que hora, no teniendo vida social, matándose lentamente. No los podía culpar a ninguno de los dos, por lo que veía, ambos habían sufrido mucho, por un buen tiempo.

_Dos almas que tuvieron que pasar varias vidas, para volverse a ver._

—Joven Hiragizawa —llamo la señora con cariño, Eriol la miro con interés —. Usted tiene a las diez reunión con la joven, acabo de revisar la agenda. Vaya, hablen del tema que yo me encargo de conseguir el desayuno para ambos.

—Pero Akane…

—Nada de pero, joven Hiragizawa. Usted tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones —sutilmente los empujo al par de pelinegros hacia la oficina de Eriol.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejándolos solos. Tomoyo se percato que la oficina se parecía mucho a la de ella, salvo que los colores eran azul marino con negro, dando un toque de elegancia. También observo que los muebles eran de madera fina, y por la textura supo que eran caros. Así que, aquel joven debería tener mucho dinero, y ella nunca se equivocaba.

Eriol se sentó detrás del escritorio, y Tomoyo al frente de él. El silencio no era incomodo, y hasta cierto punto se diría que son dos almas hablando después de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto. Los ojos zafiro de él, los ojos amatistas de ella, denotaban que tenían muchas cosas en común, incluso se podría asegurar que ambos compartían el mismo dolor: el de perder a un ser querido.

Akane se encargo de ir a una cafetería cercana a la corporación a pedir los dos desayunos. Estaba un tanto intrigada por la forma en como se comporto la señorita Daidouji: elegante, tranquila y segura. Era muy joven para hacer ese tipo de negocios, y mucho más si se enfrentaba al genio como lo era su joven Hiragizawa. También se percato de la mirada amatista de la joven, entendió que ella había sufrido y que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Ella mismo puede dar testimonio de eso, pues también sufrió cuando su esposo la abandono, yéndose con otra mujer. Suspiro. ¡Cuánto ha crecido el joven Hiragizawa! Y pensar que fue ayer, cuando apenas tenia cinco años de edad y jugaba a ser el gran empresario. Quien se imaginaria que lo llegaría a ser, que seguiría los pasos de su padre. Aunque mucho concordaban con ella, era muy joven para ocupar el puesto de la presidencia.

Pero se lo había ganado muy meritoriamente. Nadie podía discutir aquello. De algo estaba segura Akane, el joven Eriol seria mejor que su padre, puesto que es más humano y entiende de necesidades principales de todo el cuerpo de trabajadores. Es firme, pero al mismo tiempo es flexible. Sabe escuchar, sabe meditar y nunca emite un juicio hasta no haber visto todo.

Akane pidió los desayunos, y espero paciente a que se le fuera entregado. No era la primera vez que salía de la empresa hacer un encargo como ese. Cuando el padre de Eriol, Clow Hiragizawa estaba al mando de la corporación, solía hacer lo mismo: desayunar en la oficina mientras revisaba algunos papeles o el correo electrónico. Generalmente Clow llegaba temprano a la oficina, pero se iba más temprano y los fines de semana se dedicaban a su familia.

Él tenía un concepto de que uno trabaja es para dar lo mejor a la familia. Y esa filosofía se los inculco a sus empleados, él daba el ejemplo de llegar puntual y cuando tenía juntas o reuniones de alto nivel, llegaba antes de la hora adecuada para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Y Eriol no es la excepción. Hacía exactamente igual que su padre, también cabe decir, que ambos son unos dormilones de primera y por eso se levanta con las justas para arreglarse e ir al trabajo.

La señora Hiragizawa simplemente termino por aceptar el comportamiento de su esposo e hijo. Ella solía ayudar a Clow cuando se trataba de tomar alguna decisión importante para la empresa, simplemente lo escuchaba con atención desde el inicio hasta el final, y luego emitía una opinión objetiva. Ella era un pilar para él, la mujer que solía dar algún consejo cuando no sabían que decisión tomar. Es tan sabia.

Y Eriol siguió los pasos de su padre. Un año atrás, cuando le diagnosticaron a su esposa la enfermedad, él la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero un día a su padre le dio un infarto, lo tuvieron que internar en el hospital central de Londres, y él asumía la presidencia de la empresa. Con dos seres queridos enfermos, no sabía como iba a manejar la corporación. Sin embargo, su madre siempre estuvo a su lado y le daba sabios consejos.

Eriol supo manejar la situación. Fue presidente encargado hasta que su padre se recuperara. Pero su esposa, empeoraba cada día. Se mantenía viva por los remedios y las constantes visitas al doctor. Eriol estaba pendiente de que nada le faltara, y si había que gastar un poco más de dinero, él no dudaría en hacerlo. Finalmente, Clow se estableció, pero le comunicaron que no podía seguir al frente de la compañía. Hubo una reunión, también estuvieron los accionistas presentes.

La mayoría aprobó que Eriol sea el nuevo presidente de la corporación. Ahora todo dependía de él. Y los meses que siguieron fueron los mejores. Akane en todo momento estuvo con la familia Hiragizawa. Ella había visto los malos momentos de sus dos patronos, pero nunca perdió su fe en que todo mejoraría. La señora Hiragizawa le confió el cuidado de su hijo, y lo cumplió al pie de la letra.

Akane pensaba en todo lo que había vivido junto a la familia más influyente de Inglaterra y porqué no decirlo, de Europa. Desde la enfermedad del señor Clow, hasta la enfermedad de la esposa de Eriol, sin evitar los contratiempos que tenía la corporación. Eriol trabajaba día y noche, las veinticuatro horas del día, cuidaba de su mujer, y también de su padre, aunque no mucho, pues él estaba bajo los cuidados de su madre.

Era una familia pequeña, relativamente.

Y después, un febrero catorce, la esposa del joven Hiragizawa fallecía. Ese día Eriol no se asomo por la empresa, simplemente llamo a Akane y le dio instrucciones, una de ellas, reprogramar las reuniones. Llamo a sus padres para darles la noticia, llamó a la familia de ella para informarles sobre lo ocurrido y después… sólo quedaba el entierro en el cementerio favorito de ella.

Ya nada sería igual.

Los padres de la chica lo apoyaron mucho, le dieron ánimos y siempre estuvieron con él. _Rehace tú vida, Eriol. Ella lo hubiese querido así. Nosotros te apoyaremos, porque eres un buen hombre y fuiste un buen esposo para mi hija. _Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la madre de su difunta esposa, y tenía razón. Pero fue él quien quiso darse tiempo hasta conseguir a una mujer adecuada para él, no quería una mujer de sólo una noche o por un par de días. Quería una que estuviera a su lado, para siempre.

De vez en cuando Eriol visita a los padres de su difunta esposa, hablaba por teléfono, pero lo más común es que se escriban correos. Ambas familias se sentían unidas de alguna manera, aunque siempre aplicaban la filosofía: yo respeto tu vida, tú respeta la mía. Y se aceptaban tal cual eran. Aunque era extraño, raro. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿verdad?

Y los padres de la mujer no se equivocaron. Ella, antes de fallecer, le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras. Pero, ¿Cómo rehacer su vida si estar sin ella ya no era lo mismo? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía en mente era tratar de sacar adelante la corporación, hacerse de nombre, que todos conozcan al magnate Eriol Hiragizawa, aquél que ha sabido llevar a la corporación del mismo nombre a otro nivel. Ni su padre lo hubiera podido hacer. Lo viejo chocaba con lo nuevo.

Esta es una sociedad cambiante, con nuevas cosas y nuevas estrategias. Es una de la cual, la juventud pone todo de sí para un progreso, mientras que los viejos, se unen a la jubilación, quieran o no. Y eso lo sabían Clow y Eriol. Aunque casi no chocaban, pues Clow era de la idea que mientras uno vaya de la mano con la actualidad, siempre tendrá un espacio dentro de los negocios, aunque la competencia sea dura.

_Todo negocio necesita de innovación, hijo, sino, esta destinado al fracaso._

Le había dicho alguna vez su padre cuando este recién empezaba a estudiar la carrera de ingeniería y trabajaba en la corporación en el área de marketing. Había sido un gran alumno, después de todo. Ahora todo dependía de él, sobre sus hombros recaía el fracaso o el éxito de la corporación. Todos habían depositado en él, de alguna manera u otra, su confianza. Pero sobre todo, la esperanza que la empresa sea la primera en innovación en el mercado Europeo.

Akane llegó a la empresa con dos bolsas. En el fondo estaba preocupada por el joven Eriol, él se entregaba día y noche al negocio de su familia, que casi no tenía vida. Y apostaba que su padre jamás le dijo que lo hiciera, sino que nació de él para así olvidar el dolor que lleva por dentro. Cada día que pasaba, veía como él se hundía más y más, y temía que en algún momento, no hubiera retorno.

Mientras esperaba al ascensor que la llevaría al 12vo piso, pensó en la reacción de la joven Daidouji. Pensó, podría decirse que erróneamente, que ella se impresionaría al verlo y tal vez quisiera una cita con él para pasar un momento agradable. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Se mostró distante, apenas una sonrisa sutil, y jamás perdió el comportamiento ni la elegancia. Se notaba que iba sólo hacer negocios.

Las puertas se abrieron y camino hasta una cafetería que tenían en el piso. Deposito las dos bolsas que contenían el desayuno para su jefe y la señorita Daidouji. Mientras manipulaba los platos, acomodaba la comida, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido durante años. Después de todo, la familia Hiragizawa la ha tratado muy bien, y siempre velaron porque no le faltase nada. Pero pronto tendría que jubilarse, y no quería dejar a su joven sólo.

¿Podría encontrar a alguien que pueda hacer su trabajo?

Lo dudaba. Casi nadie podía con la presión del puesto y con las exigencias de Eriol. ¿Podría intentarlo una vez más? Puede ser.

Dio tres golpes en la puerta del despacho de Eriol, espero por unos segundos y luego escucho un "pase" de la voz ronca de su jefe. Abrió la puerta, empujo el carrito que contenía los dos desayunos y avanzo a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba Hiragizawa, parecía que había interrumpido la reunión, pero ambos necesitaban comer. Un buen desayuno es lo que hace que el cuerpo tenga energías para el trabajo durante el día, si no se lo toma, puede caer en fatiga y cansancio. Al menos, Akane pensaba así.

—Señorita Daidouji, a usted le traje café con leche, pues no sabía si le gustaba el café cargado —Tomoyo le sonrió de manera educada y tierna —. Además, a las mujeres nos gusta más el café con leche —Akane le guiño el ojo en complicidad.

Cuando Akane se retiro, Eriol invito a Tomoyo a tomar el desayuno mientras hablaban de negocios. Minutos antes, Hiragizawa conversaba con Daidouji sobre la juguetería y los cambios que ha tenido, nunca toparon el tema de los pros y contra de la alianza estratégica. El joven heredero quería conocer un poco de la historia de aquella compañía japonesa, le había llamado la atención.

De vez en cuando, Tomoyo le sonreía a Eriol. Si se había percatado que él era un hombre casado, pues noto que tenía la alianza matrimonial puesta en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. _Es muy joven para estar casado, _pensó. Aunque no le parecía nada extraño ni raro, hoy en día muchas parejas se casan jóvenes, aunque corren el riesgo de divorciarse porque al fin y al cabo, no pudieron soportarse.

Vivir en convivencia es un poco difícil.

—Así que ahora la juguetería dejo de fabricar juguetes para dedicarse a otras ramas, ¿verdad señorita Daidouji?

—No. El principal movimiento de la corporación es el diseño y fabricación de juguetes, aún lo seguimos haciendo, pero hemos decidido expandirnos y crear otras áreas como diseño y confección de ropas, diseño y fabricación de motos choppers.

—Como un valor agregado, podría decirse.

—Así es.

—Y dígame, ¿por qué tiene interés en conformar una alianza con mi empresa?

—Ustedes son una corporación muy reconocida en Inglaterra y Europa, ¿quién no conoce a la empresa de mayor prestigio de importación de juegos a escala de varios edificios, casas, carros y demás? Y eso que no cuento con la línea de medio de comunicación, joven Hiragizawa.

Demonios, esa mujer si que sabía hacer negocios. Hablaba directo al grano sin perder un toque de su feminidad ni elegancia. Eriol la admiraba, lastima que ya este comprometida, porque si, se había percatado del anillo de compromiso que reposaba en su dedo anular de su mano derecha. Por un momento su mente divago, y pensó que ella podría ser la mujer que pudiera estar a su lado. Pero nunca sería el reemplazo de su esposa difunta.

Y los dos se llevaron una idea errónea.

—Me gustaría ver los documentos. Analizarlos para poder dar mi aprobación, señorita Daidouji.

—Por supuesto. Aquí tiene la carpeta. También tengo algunos datos en pen drive, por si los quiere.

—Por supuesto que si —Eriol se levanto para cederle el puesto a Tomoyo, y esta manipulo con rapidez el computador de él.

—¿Puedo ver esos diseños? —Daidouji se extraño. Abrió la carpeta y le mostró algunos. Todos llevaban la firma de ella —. No sabía que usted diseñara.

—Lo hago como un pasatiempo, pero desde que estoy a cargo de la sección de moda, me toca hacerlo. Es por pedido de mi madre —explico la joven con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo.

Así que también ella es diseñadora de modas, interesante. ¿Qué más tendría guardado? Por lo que veía, era una mujer muy interesante, donde se puede entablar una conversación y topar varios temas a la vez, en donde cada uno podía emitir su criterio conservando la distancia y el respeto. Estaba impresionado con actitud de la joven Daidouji, no pensó en encontrar una mujer frontal, elegante, segura de sí misma, y empresaria. Sabe el teje y maneje de la empresa como la palma de su mano, lo sabe todo.

Y eso no incluye sólo su área de diseño de modas, sino las otras también, incluida la juguetería. Eriol estaba encantado con Tomoyo. Si hubiese sabido que se encontraría con una mujer así, la hubiese citado para más temprano a la reunión, pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Tenía el presentimiento que su corazón volvería hablar, esta vez, para darse una oportunidad con Daidouji. El problema radica si ella estaba lista para empezar esa nueva faceta junto a él.

Ambos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que compartían el mismo dolor: el de perder a alguien que amas.

Tomoyo le sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera, amable y podría decirse que tenía cierto aire de nostalgia. Daidouji se levanto de la silla de Eriol, en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, era como si quisiera hablar a través de ellos, decirle tantas cosas que sus labios se negaban hacerlo. Hiragizawa se mantuvo en su posición, en todo momento estuvo atento a lo que hacia Daidouji. ¿No será que se enamoro a primera vista, verdad?

No. Él dejó de creer en eso hace mucho tiempo.

Tomoyo saco de su cartera una billetera, la abrió y saco una tarjeta de presentación. Tomo una pluma negra del escritorio y detrás de la tarjeta anoto unas cosas. Guardo la billetera en la cartera, se la puso al hombro y le dio la tarjeta a Eriol. Él la miro, sonrió pero no dijo nada. Parece ser que el negocio si iba a dar frutos. O al menos, eso creía los dos.

—En un par de días te daré mi respuesta. Primero déjame revisar bien los papeles. Estoy seguro que será un placer hacer negocios contigo, pero sobre todo hacer una alianza con tu empresa, creo que saldremos ganando.

—De eso no lo dudes, Eriol. Para mi también es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Eriol despidió a Tomoyo en la puerta dándole un beso en la mano, al estilo ingles. Al que él esta acostumbrado. El tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo, el uno invito al otro a tutearse, argumentaban que decirle "joven" o "señorita" les hacían sentir un poco incómodos, sabiendo que tenían la misma edad. Daidouji sonrió, y se retiro del lugar. No muy lejos, Akane observo cada movimiento de ambos con una sonrisa tierna.

_El amor esta en el aire._

Akane miro a su joven jefe, este le devolvió la mirada, pero ninguno emitió algún comentario. Eriol entro a su despacho, y Akane continuo realizando su labor. Pero no duraría mucho tiempo, pues el teléfono sonó y si su sentido no le fallaba, ese era Clow queriendo saber acerca del futuro negocio que estaba haciendo su hijo. Cabe decir que él nunca dudo de la capacidad que tenía Eriol para con los negocios, cada que los hacia, era una inversión y rentable. La corporación ganaba hasta el triple. Había algo más, y eso lo intuían todos, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo salió todo, Akane? —pregunto Clow, con cierto aire de curiosidad.

—Bien, señor.

—¿Mi hijo desayuno?

—Si. Tuvo una reunión, pero él y la joven Daidouji desayunaron mientras hablaban.

—¿No sabes si mi hijo realizo la alianza?

—No, señor. Pero por lo que observe, él esta dudando. Supongo que ha de investigar más a fondo y dará su respuesta.

—¿No sabes si la joven Daidouji estará más tiempo en Inglaterra?

—No, señor. Pero si quiere, le averiguo ese dato.

—Sería estupendo. Gracias, Akane.

Si. Akane suele servir como espía de Clow para averiguar como actúa Eriol y que decisiones toma, sobre todo en base a qué. Obviamente, el joven Hiragizawa no sabe de ese detalle, porque si lo supiera, se encerraría más, sería más cauteloso, y no confiaría en nadie más sobre su trabajo. Sin embargo, él desconocía de aquel trabajo que realizaba Akane y le daba total confianza. No se le escapaba nada.

Una mujer elegante llegó hasta el mostrador de Akane. Ella la miro con detenimiento tratando de recordar donde la había visto, pero se le hacia imposible. Supuso que tal vez sea alguna amiga de su joven patrono que venia a visitarlo después de un tiempo. No estaba tan equivocada en la última parte. Aquella joven había sido la primera enamorada de Eriol.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Eriol?

—Buenas tardes. Déjeme revisar si no esta en reunión —mentia descaradamente, pero no lo hacia con mala intención.

—Esta bien, yo espero aquí.

—¿Me podría decir su nombre, por favor?

—Kaho Mizuki.

Akane entro en el despacho del joven Hiragizawa. Cuando le dijo que la señorita Kaho lo estaba esperando afuera, la reacción de él fue sorpresa. A pesar de que terminaron su relación en buenos términos, Eriol siempre creyó que la ausencia de Kaho se debía a que se fue resentida con él por la forma en que la dejo. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, y después de todo, no le haría daño volver a verla. A conversar con ella.

—Pase, señorita Mizuki. El joven la espera.

—Gracias.

Cuando Kaho se paro en el umbral de la puerta del despacho, ambos se miraron como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por encima de ellos. Seguían iguales que aquella vez, cuando fueron enamorados. El hecho de que ella sea unos años mayor que él, le ayudo a crecer como hombre y a saber lo que a una mujer le gusta. Aunque no era tan necesario, sus padres lo habían criado con valores.

Kaho seguía siendo la misma, pero noto que sus ojos había tristeza, y porque no decirlo, dolor, ¿es que se han puesto de acuerdo todo el mundo para hacer sufrir a los demás? Mizuki entro al despacho a paso lento, y cerro la puerta con lentitud. Aún tenía sus dudas de que si estaba haciendo un bien en irlo a ver. Ella nunca lo pudo olvidar, pero reconocía que la diferencia de años entre los dos, era un impedimento para que se puedan realizar como pareja.

Kaho era muy madura para él. Demasiado.

Suspiro.

¿Sería esto un adiós definitivo?

Sería lamentable perder una bonita amistad como la que ellos tienen. A pesar del tiempo que han estado sin comunicarse. Y no se habían comunicado, no porque no quisiesen, sino por las obligaciones que tenía cada uno con sus respectivos trabajos. Como los consumía. Y ellos no podían hacer nada, habían aceptado aquella responsabilidad y tenían que cumplirla a como dé lugar. Ese era su objetivo por el momento.

Eriol camino hasta donde Kaho y se fundieron en un abrazo que parecía eterno. A pesar de que ya no eran enamorados, ellos eran buenos amigos. Mizuki sabía que Eriol se había casado, y por lo que veía algo no estaba funcionando. Él era alguien especial, cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él y lo haría feliz. Sabía que Eriol Hiragizawa era un hombre sin complicaciones, sencillo y humilde.

Hiragizawa la invito a sentarse, él hizo lo mismo detrás de su escritorio. Le pidió unos minutos a su amiga, mientras revisaba unos correos electrónicos importantes, delegaba funciones y guardaba en una carpeta con nombre _Tomoyo Daidouji Corporación Daidouji_ los archivos que le había dejado unos minutos atrás la joven japonesa. Sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿Otra vez enamorado? ¿De otra japonesa?

—¿Cómo has estado, Kaho?

—No tan bien como creen media humanidad, Eriol —comento la joven pelirroja con cierto aire de nostalgia —. Pero veo que tu estas bien, ¿cómo va tu matrimonio?

—Ya no hay matrimonio, Kaho —ella se preocupo. Lo hizo saber con su mirada. Eriol suspiro, ahí iba la noticia —. Mi esposa falleció el catorce de febrero. Veo que tan preocupadas estas por mi —lo dijo en tono irónico. Mizuki se hizo la que no lo escucho.

—Ay, Eriol. Cuanto lo siento. No lo sabía.

Pareciera que Mizuki fuese una frívola, una persona sin sentimientos y que le dijera aquello como una disculpa a su ausencia. No sabía que creer Eriol. Así de simple.

—Ni te imaginas por lo que pase.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me enviaron a Ecuador, Eriol. Pero ese país esta cada día más inseguro. A mi me quisieron secuestrar, me salve por los pelos —tomo pausa, media su palabras. No quería asustarlo —. La cantidad de robos, asalto a mano armada, secuestro. No tiene idea de lo que se vive allá. Tampoco tenía como comunicarme con nadie. Sólo quería terminar con el trabajo y salir de allí.

—¡Santo cielo! Pero ¿todo salio bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

—Tranquilo —le sonrió de manera tierna —. Hable con mi jefe y me ayudo. Me mando dos guardaespaldas. Recién llegue antes de ayer a Inglaterra.

—Que bueno que no te paso nada malo.

—Si. No perdí comunicación porque quisiera, sino por parte de mi trabajo. Ya quería salir de ahí y decidí concentrarme en terminar la investigación.

En eso, Kaho se percato de la carpeta que estaba encima del escritorio de Eriol. La primera hoja tenía el logotipo de la Juguetería Daidouji. ¿Será acaso que…? Sería interesante verlo de nuevo enamorado. Estaba consciente que con ella no pasaría más que una linda amistad. Nunca fueron compatibles, ni lo serán nunca. Kaho y Eriol tenían visiones distintas acerca de la vida, y de la relación en pareja.

Si bien es cierto Eriol Hiragizawa estuvo casado, él todavía no quería tener hijos, y su esposa respetaba ese deseo, porque al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco quería tenerlos. No por malos, pero pensaban que eran muy jóvenes para tomar una responsabilidad tan grande, mientras que Kaho pensaba que sería bonito tener hijos. Ya los años le pasaban encima, y tenía miedo de no formar una familia.

Y el miedo se disipo cuando unas semanas atrás se confirmo su estado de embarazo. Kaho le daba gracias a Kami-sama porqué la regreso a tiempo. Ahora su situación laboral se vería afectada, pero rezaba para que no fuese mayor. Sabía que su posición era de viajar y cubrir reportajes, pero ahora que estaba embarazada de su esposo, lo ponía en riesgo. Aparte ella había tomado la decisión de dejar de viajar, quería establecerse, ahora, la duda estaba si el diario para el cual ella trabaja lo aceptaría.

Rogaba porque fuese así.

—Veo que estas haciendo negocios con la empresa Daidouji.

—En realidad, estoy revisando los papeles y analizando si me conviene hacer una alianza con ellos o no.

—Diras: ellas —dijo entre risas

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque son mujeres las que llevan la compañía más prestigiosa de Japón y Asia. La juguetería Daidouji.

—¿Dices que son mujeres?

—Así es. Su presidenta y fundadora es Sonomi Daidouji. La vicepresidenta y gerente del área de modas es Tomoyo Daidouji, su hija. Ambas han logrado llevar a la compañía a un nivel que nadie lo puede igualar. Se dice que ambas son duras con los negocios, y siempre sacan un punto a favor de ellas. Nadie pierde si hacen estrategias comerciales o alianzas con ellas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—¿Olvidas que soy periodista?

—Ya, está bien. Pero, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Mi compañera de trabajo, Jane, hizo un reportaje a Sonomi Daidouji, y una breve entrevista a Tomoyo. Si quieres puedo pedirle una copia.

—Me sería de gran utilidad. Pero, ¿no estaré molestándote Kaho?

—Claro que no. A las cuatro te vengo a dejar ese reportaje y esa entrevista, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro.

—Mejor me voy, tengo que hacer algunas diligencias. Fue un gusto haberte visto, Eriol. Espero que te pongas mejor.

—Lo haré, Kaho. Para mi también fue un gusto haberte visto.

Eriol la despidió en la puerta. Mirándola partir, no pudo evitar recordar los viejos tiempo, pero estaba consciente que en la actualidad no podrían estar junto, uno porque no son compatibles, diferencia de edades, dos, ella esta casada. No va a dejar su esposo por estar con él. Jamás haría eso, Kaho no era de esas personas. Miro a Akane en busca de respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada tierna y compresiva de parte de ella.

Entro de nuevo a su despacho. Tenía en mente muchas dudas, muchas preguntas. Todo había cambiado desde aquel catorce de febrero. No sabía ya que creer. Y esa mujer de ojos amatistas, lo tenía todo intrigado. ¿Quién era realmente ella? Había ido como representante de Sonomi Daidouji, ya que ella no podía asistir por tener otros compromisos importantes. Y ahora resulta que es la vicepresidenta de la corporación y gerente del área de modas.

Si, su cabeza estaba hecha líos.

Se sentó en su escritorio, tomo la tarjeta de presentación que le había dejado minutos atrás y la miro. Tenía su nombre, su teléfono de oficina y celular, pero en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta estaba escrito el nombre del hotel y el número de la habitación. ¿Será acaso que ella…? Llamó a Akane, le pidió que cancelara cualquier reunión que tuviese debido a que estaría ocupada revisando unos papeles sobre una posible alianza. Ella sólo hizo lo que le ordenaron. Pero si estaba intrigada. Pareciera que su joven jefe se encontraba con muchas dudas y era algo lógico.

Tomoyo terminaba de hablar por teléfono con su mejor amiga, Sakura. Ella solía escucharla cuando se encontraba con un mar de dudas en la cabeza. Y en esos momentos, era uno de ellos. Era raro ver a la joven Daidouji con dudas, pero no era algo ilógico ni irracional. Todo somos humanos, todos sentimos y tenemos emociones. Dio un largo suspiro, quería hacer algo pero no se decidía qué hacer.

No era raro ver a la joven Daidouji así tan indecisa. La última vez que estuvo así fue cuando tenía dieciocho y no sabia como comunicar que estaba enamorada de Touya. La mayor parte de su vida ha estado controlada por ella misma, sabiendo que hacer, a donde ir, que decisiones tomar. Pero ahora...

Miro en el Internet sobre librerías en Londres. Se había decidido a salir a comprar un par de libros para leer y como sabía algunos idiomas, entre esos el inglés y el español –aunque hablaba con cierta dificultad- no tendría problema en leer alguno. Además que era una adicta a la lectura. Encontró una librería cerca de donde se hospedaba, no le importaría gastar bastante dinero en libros. De hecho había estado pensando en agrandar su biblioteca personal.

Camino las cuadras que eran, y se encontró con la librería que decía en el Internet. Entró. Iba pasillo por pasillo, stand por stand, viendo que libros comprarse. Empezó a tomar algunos: El código de la Atlántida, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Los juegos del hambre (la trilogía), El padrino, La Biblioteca de los Muertos, una enciclopedia actualizada, entre otras cosas. Si, iba a leer bastante. De seguro estaría entretenida hasta mitad del año con esos libros, pues tampoco podía despreocuparse de la corporación ni del área de diseños de modas. Si, tenía harto por hacer.

El tiempo había pasado, no se había dado cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió, ¡cómo vuela el tiempo! Pago por los libros, y enseguida se encamino hacia el hotel. Se encontraba exhausta, y todavía no sabía el motivo. Pero en el camino se topo con una tienda musical abierta, decidió entrar. Miraba por ahí a ver que se compraba. Unos cds le llamaron la atención: eran de la artista inglesa Adele. Ya la había escuchado en alguna ocasión, en especial la canción Someone like you. Luego escucho Rolling in the deep. Si, era una excelente artista y merecía la pena comprar el álbum. Y así lo hizo. Se compro los álbumes 19, 21 y el de Adele live at The Royal Albert Hall. Si, tenía muchas ganas de escuchar a esa joven artista.

Pagó por los tres cds, y se salió del local. Mientras caminaba en dirección al hotel, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel joven de ojos zafiros. La había cautivado. Más que eso. La hizo sentir emociones que había ocultado cuando murió Touya. Ahora todo era diferente. Ella estaba por ser cazada por aquel hombre, no quería ser presa fácil. Tenía miedo, no lo negaba. Ahora tendría que pensar en que hacer para no ser capturada con demasiada facilidad. Pero ninguna idea cuerda aparecía por su cabeza. Todas eran ideas descabelladas. Una tras otra.

Y su mundo se derrumbaba.

Al llegar al hotel, toda clase de idea desapareció por arte de magia. Tenía que concentrarse y actuar como una Daidouji. Todo bajo control, así de simple. Porque a ella nada se le escapaba de las manos, ni un solo detalle. Tenía que poner todos sus sentidos en alerta, así sea sólo por precaución. Al pasar por el mostrador, el joven que atendía la llamo. Le indico que un joven la había ido a ver, pero al comunicarle que ella había salido del hotel, dejó su número de teléfono.

Eriol Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo le agradeció al joven y se encamino hacia el ascensor. Tenía más cosas que pensar, como en ese hombre tan atractivo de ojos azules profundos como el mar. Y de mirada profunda, cabe decir. Esa mirada tan penetrante, misteriosa y elegante. ¿En que cosas piensas Tomoyo Daidouji? Se estaba desquiciando, de eso estaba segura. Y no, no podía darse ese lujo. Ella no era así, nunca lo fue.

En la habitación del hotel, dejo sobre la cama las cosas que había comprado. Miro la tarjeta de Eriol una y otra vez, pensando si sería bueno llamarlo. Miro la hora, 8:30 p.m., no era tan de noche como para no hacer una llamada. Tomo su celular, y lo volvió a pensar. Tenia en la mano izquierda la tarjeta y en la derecha el móvil. Tenía sus dudas, pero en el fondo quería volver a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre. Se sentía atraía hacia él por alguna extraña razón.

Marco el número. Espero paciente porque le conteste.

Segunda timbrada. Tercera timbrada.

—¿Diga?

—Con el señor Eriol Hiragizawa, por favor.

—Con él habla, ¿quién es?

—Hola, Eriol. Soy Tomoyo.

—Hola, Tomoyo. Estuve por tu hotel, pero me dijeron que habías salido.

—Si. Estuve comprando un par de libros y unos cds. Aparte de caminar y pensar —se sorprendió de ver con que facilidad le estaba contando las cosas. Eriol la hacia sentirse segura.

—Así que te gusta leer y escuchar música.

—Si. Así es.

—¿Puedo saber que cds te compraste?

—Son los discos de Adele.

—¿Te gusta esa artista? No lo puedo creer, a mi también me gusta.

—¿En serio? Escuche un par de canciones de ella y me gustaron. Supongo que ha valido la pena haber comprado.

—Si. Has hecho bien en haberlos comprados. Yo ya los tenía, y cada vez que puedo, la escucho. Mi canción favorita es Rolling in the deep. Dice tantas cosas. Pero en fin, te llamaba para saber si mañana nos vemos eso de las siete de la noche. Yo invito a la cena.

—Claro. Ahí estaré. Dime donde es.

—En el restaurante Moonface que queda a ocho cuadras de donde te hospedas. Si vas en dirección norte.

—Si sé donde queda, ya he pasado por ahí. Entonces te veo ahí o tú me vienes a ver.

—Tan directa como siempre. Yo te paso viendo a las siete, ¿te parece?

—Claro. Entonces, hasta mañana, Eriol.

—Hasta mañana.

Y si, se vería con él a solas en un restaurant de lujo. Sin contar que él la va a ver y la iría a dejar. Todo lo estaba dejando en las manos del destino. ¿Será que ella merece otra oportunidad?

Y así empezaría una nueva faceta en sus vidas. Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa renacerían como el ave Fénix, porque la vida se había propuesto cruzarlos en sus caminos, para que volvieran a nacer, volverían a creer en el amor, que habían olvidado en cuestión de meses.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola! *Se esconde debajo de su escritorio y alza la bandera en blanco* Vengo en son de paz, no me maten por estar tanto tiempo "desaparecida", he estado ocupada con otros proyectos: escribir originales y empezar a escribir mi segundo libro. También la familia y novio quitan tiempo, y trato de pasar el tiempo máximo con ellos, porque son importantes para mi. Además he estado enferma.

Sobre este oneshot, es algo que me nació a partir de un concurso que hubo por San Valentín. Lo tenía hecho hasta la parte donde Touya... bueno, ustedes ya leerán esa parte. Pensaba dejarlo así, pero a musa se le ocurrió hacer un Eriol&Tomoyo, y aquí tienen el resultado.

Espero que les guste mucho.

No se olviden de dejarme un review, para saber si les gustó o no les gusto, es bueno saber de otras opiniones.


End file.
